


Convincing The Guard

by its_too_cliche_24



Series: Valentine's Day 2019 [6]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_too_cliche_24/pseuds/its_too_cliche_24
Summary: Winter wants to celebrate The Day of Hearts. Jacin has concerns.





	Convincing The Guard

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine's Day is coming up! To celebrate, I'll be posting 14 fics with 14 different ships every day!  
> Day 6

Two hands covered Jacin’s eyes.

“Guess who?” An all too familiar voice giggled.

“Let me think...Scarlet?” Jacin teased.

“Noo,” Another giggle.

“Cinder?”

“Closer!”

“Thorne?”

The culprit dropped her hands, pushing him with another laugh.

Jacin feigned pain, then turned around to face her. “You’re in a chipper mood today, what’s the occasion?”

Winter grinned at him, an mischievous gleam in her eyes. “The Day of Hearts!”

“The what?”

“The Day of Hearts! Iko told me about it! It’s a holiday that couples celebrate on Earth, with gifts and activities for their partners!” Winter explained, sitting next to him.

He sighed. He knew exactly where she was going with this.

“I would like to participate in it this year!” She said with a bright smile.

“Winter,” he said gently, “That’s an Earth holiday. We don’t celebrate those on Luna.”

“I know, that’s why me and Iko are convincing Cinder to tell the people about it. We have to blend our two cultures, and why wouldn’t the people want to have another holiday?”

Jacin loved seeing her so happy, but at the same time he knew she shouldn’t get her hopes up. A lot of the citizens still had prejudices against Earth, and they would even turn their nose up at a harmless holiday.

“Hey, quit with the sad eyes,” Winter said sternly. Jacin winced, he knew she didn’t like him looking at her like that, but sometimes he couldn’t help it.

“And besides,” she moved on, “What are they gonna do if some of celebrate it? Exile us?”

It was a possibility. Maybe not a physical exile, but a social one which could be just as bad.

Winter nudged his leg lightly with her foot.

“That’s a joke. C’mon, don’t you want to spend all day together? Get some chocolate and have a romantic dinner…”

“How’s that different than any other day?”

Winter rolled her eyes, and leaned her head on his shoulder. He took one of her hands in his. He’s not usually so open about their relationship in public, but having a day to themselves like that, where everyone else was also focused on their own relationships...that could be nice.

“We could go to Europe...see the sights, drop in on Scarlet and Wolf,” Jacin thought out loud, bringing one hand up to stroke her hair.

She smiled, snuggling closer.

“See, if you’re willing to celebrate The Day of Hearts, then a lot of other people might!”

Jacin smiled. As usual, she was right.


End file.
